Corrugated anti-intrusion barriers for protecting occupants from injury in vehicle crashes are well known in the art, and typically have their ends mounted to adjacent vehicle body components (e.g. door or the bulkhead between engine and passenger compartments). One such barrier is a door side impact beam shown in U.S. Pat. No., Rashid et al. 5,536,060, issued Feb. 8, 1995 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Heretofore, discrete mounting flanges have either been formed separately and attached to the barrier panel, as by welding, or have been formed integrally with the barrier panel by superplastic forming techniques, both of which add to the cost and complexity of making the barriers.